thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Got Fat
This is Dievion's theme song and therefore is sung by him. The B. Brothers helped him make it and Ro Ro has only a few lines in the song and Jake has an appearance in the video as he's the person Ro Ro is talking to. Lyrics ''Ro Ro Oh, my, Kahn, Jay Jay, look at his weight! He is so big. ''scoffs He looks like one of those fat guy boyfriends. But, you know, who understands those fat guys? scoffs I'd only talk to him, but I think I'd look like, a total prostitute, 'kay? I mean, his chest, is just so big. I can't believe it's so round, it's just out there, I mean - gross. Look! He's just so...fat! ''Dievion: I like my weight and I cannot lie You obese niggas can't deny That when a hoe walks in with an itty bitty waist And a flat butt in your face You get hung, wanna pull out your stuff Cause you noticed that butt wasn't stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing Not hooked and I will stop staring No baby, don't wanna get with you I just might squish you My homeboys really warned me Cause that butt you got doesn't make me horny Ooh, Rump-o-flat-skin You say you wanna get in my benz Well, excuse me, excuse me 'Cause you just a skinny groupie I've seen you dancin' You are not fantastic I'm fat, black Got it goin' like a damn Big Mac You ain't in magazines Yo flat butt ain't the thing Take the average fat man and ask him that She gotta pack some fat So, niggas! (Yeah!) Niggas! (Yeah!) Does your dumb hoe have some fat? (Hell yeah!) Tell 'em to flap it! (Flap it!) Flap it! (Flap it!) Flap that back of fat! Baby got fat! (Fat ass face with the hippo booty) Baby got fat! (Fat ass face with the hippo booty) (Fat ass face with the hippo booty) Dievion: I like a bitch, that's big And when I'm fucking that bitch I just can't help myself I'm acting like an elephant So here's my big dick I wanna get you home And eat, double-up eat, eat I ain't talkin' 'bout fat-boy 'Cause big mama fat is made for whores! I wanna 'em real fat and blubbery So find that fat ass double Dievion's in trouble Beggin' for a piece of that hippo So I'm lookin' at white videos Dumb-ass bimbos fuckin' like hoes You can keep them dumb hoes I'll keep my women like Dumbo A word to the thin bitch sisters, don't wanna get with ya, I might cuss or hit ya But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna eat 'til the break of dawn Fatties got it going on A lot of twinks won't like this song 'Cause us fatties like to suck it and fuck it And I'm gonna stay and eat 'Cause I'm fat, a six pack I'm down to get the obese on So bitches! (What!) Bitches! (What!) If you wanna roll my fat rollos (What!?) Then turn around! Eat it out! Even white hoes got to shout! Baby got fat! Baby got fat! Yeah, fat ass...when it comes to hippos, fat camp ain't got nothin' to do with my selection. 52-71-52? Ha ha, only if she's F.A.T. Dievion:'' So your skinny friend rolls a Toyota, playin' work out tapes by R.O. Still, Jaylin likes the motor in Ro Ro's "toyota" Your damn vagina won't want none After you've had me hun! Do not do side bends or sit ups You just might loose that weight Some niggas like to play that "thin" role And tell you that the weight ain't gold So they toss it, and suck it I pull up quick to cum-fuck it So Bitch Puddin' says you're fat Well I can't fuck with that 'Cause you are a whale and my dick just thickened And I'm thinkin' 'bout stickin' To the dumb ass hoes in the fagazines You ain't it Ms. Skin Give me an ele with a belly That cookie dough didn't miss her Some faggot-head tried to diss Cause his ass wasn't on my list Had no game and tried to rape 'em And I pulled up quick to just beat 'em So fatties if your breasts are round And you wanna triple fuck smash down Dial 1-800-EATALOT And kick them hungry thoughts Baby got fat! Baby got fat! (Too much in the middle she so damn fat) (Too much in the middle she so damn fat) (Too much in the middle she so damn fat) (Too much in the middle she so damn fat)